Fan:Pikaro Ampoz
Pikaro Ampoz is one of the three main characters of Digi-Rider and Topaz's best friend. He wields Digivice BlackBox and the Digi-Bike Light of the Future which bears a resemblance to the Light Cycles of the Tron Series. His main Digimon partner is an Agumon. Appearance Pikaro is similar in size and appearance to a hominian (human) standing at no less than five feet. He has black hair with a lock of gold colored hair that he was born with. His skin is slightly lighter than an East Asian person's regular skintone. His eyes are blue that changes its deepness. Pikaro has unique clothing that is considered semi-normal for his species. It consists of black and gold colored pants, shirt, jacket, and shoes. His jacket does not have a zipper of buttons and is instead attached by a stream of light that stays together until pulled off, his shoes also attach to his pants in a similar fashion. His pants are also similar to phat pants as they light up on certain occassions but they are not as wide and do not use as much reflective materials. The black shirt Pikaro wears has the characters of his home language that read 'Light On'. Personality Compared to his best friend, Pikaro is Topaz's nearly complete opposite; while he is funloving, he is very responsible and has a great amount of kindness, he cares for his friends like family, and treats others equally no matter who or what they are or what they have done. He is highly intelligent, but can be equally shy, especially around certain girls his age. Despite this he has a strong will and heart and always looks at things from both points of view. He has feelings for Topaz, but Topaz is oblivious to them and Pikaro is aware that they can't be married or have children due to their completely different species, and Astro Beings inability to reproduce. Abilities Due to the unique conditions of his birth, Pikaro possesses abilities that were beyond comprehension. These include electricity manipulation which includes electromagnetism and electromagnetic radiation like visible light usage. These also affect his abilities in combat, which he is an expert in, having training in multiple styles since early childhood. He also possesses the ability to enter and exit electrical devices and manipulate their data and programming, which makes him highly effective against Digimon. Pikaro also has the ability to read emotions through the electrical pulses going through people's minds and the data of Digimon. His vision is also highly above average, taking in different amounts of light to the degree of seeing the insides of things to a cellular level. With this he can read muscles movements of opponents in order to counterattack. When fighting Digimon however he reads the pattern of their data. History Prior to meeting Topaz, Pikaro was the first of a new discovery made by his father Bit Ampoz. He was the product of Bit and his newly created AI program's union (don't worry no awkward way of making him or the usual way). His father's half is of lifeform called Raimyte (which means in his home language, The Sparks), bioluminescent life-forms that are descened from the Raio or the Yubote (Spark Precursors, The Survivors, Bioluminiscent Wolves) while his mother's half is of an AI Bit created that he made with sentient life-form thoughts and body. Due to this unique composition he was given natural abilities that neither species could have without mutations or equipment. However, because of these abilities Pikaro was both ostracised and seen as a research subject rather than a person by mostly everyone other than his family and he could tell by his ability to read emotions and feelings based on their electric pulses and body movements. Overtime however, he grew to be respected among people for his kindness. He entered the Digital World a long time before Topaz met Dorumon or before either of them met Zero and even an alien Digital World when he was younger on his homeworld before that.